nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 1
NoDQ Eastern Episode 1 is the second episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the seventy-seventh episode overall. Matches The show opens with a video package paying tribute to Batman, whose injuries sustained at the hands of Mr. Clean at End of an Era apparently proved fatal. Mr. Clean v Superman Mr. Clean attempts a leg sweep but Superman dodges and delivers a backbreaker, followed by a jawbreaker and fireman’s carry. Superman bodyslams Mr. Clean, then suplexes him. Superman throws Mr. Clean into the ropes and Mr. Clean trips to the outside. Mr. Clean grabs a crutch and a fire extinguisher from under the ring and gets back inside the ropes. Mr. Clean attempts to hit Superman with the fire extinguisher but Superman snatches it and retaliates with a flying headscissors. Superman chops and punches away at Mr. Clean in the corner of the ring. Superman attempts a Speeding Bullet but Mr. Clean dodges. Mr. Clean fires Superman into the ropes and connects with the Clean Cut but the referee is slow to get into position, giving Mr. Clean only a 1-count. Mr. Clean suplexes Superman and gives him a side headlock takedown. Mr. Clean apples a headlock but Superman quickly gets out. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean gives Superman a T-bone suplex and follows up with a front suplex. Mr. Clean punches Superman in the back of the head then gives him another side headlock takedown. Superman kicks Mr. Clean in the head and attempts a move but Mr. Clean blocks it and pokes Superman in the eye. Mr. Clean applies a Boston Crab to Superman but thinks better of it and decides to give Superman the Clean Sweep instead. Mr. Clean pokes the referee in the eye, making the referee flop to the floor in agony. Mr. Clean grabs the fire extinguisher and attempts to hit Superman with it but Superman grabs it off Mr. Clean, sprays it in Mr. Clean’s face, then clobbers Mr. Clean with it, knocking him into the ropes. Superman pulls Mr. Clean off the ropes and drops him to the ground before pinning him for the 3-count and the victory. Winner: Superman After the match, Leatherface dances with three of the NoDQ Girls at the top of the stage. The Terminator v T-1000 }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} T-1000 immediately launches a series of punches and a suplex before stomping on the Terminator. T-1000 gives the Terminator a powerslam. The Terminator fights back with a spinout slam but T-1000 responds with a bulldog. T-1000 drops an elbow from the top rope onto the Terminator before giving the Terminator a powerslam. T-1000 punches away at Terminator repeatedly before delivering a lariat. The two jostle for position until the Terminator delivers a shoulder breaker. T-1000 gives the Terminator a series of low blows. The T-1000 attempts a finishing move but the Terminator fights back with a series of headbutts. A Terminator Clothesline spells the end of the match for the T-1000. Winner: The Terminator After the match, Bobby Spade leaves the commentary desk and heads to the top of the stage to address the Terminator. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Following this, Bobby announces the first mega event of the season, Jackpot. Freddy Krueger v Conehead During the entrances, Bobby Spade announces Mr. Clean will fight Superman in a First Blood Match on the next episode of NoDQ Eastern and the Terminator will fight for his job. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy Krueger immediately clotheslines Conehead before stomping on him, tossing him with an exploder suplex, punching the vulnerable challenger and delivering a fallaway slam. Freddy gives Conehead a Gorry Special but releases the hold. Freddy delivers a belly-to-belly suplex then a superplex in the corner. Freddy locks in the Iron Claw and the match is all over as Conehead submits. Winner: Freddy Krueger After the match, the lights in the arena go out- much to Bobby’s fear and confusion- and Sting’s music can be heard. When the lights come back up, Sting is standing in the ring behind Freddy, staring the champion down. Sting clothesline Freddy in the back of the head, knocking Freddy out of the ring. Freddy is about to get in the ring then decides better of it and walks up the entrance ramp. Debuts * T-1000 Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches